paramount_picturesthe_lego_movie_2_the_secondpartfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part is a 2019 American computer-animated adventure comedy film and a sequel to The LEGO Movie. It is written by Raphael Bob-Waksberg, produced by Phil Lord and Chris Miller, and directed by Mike Mitchell. The film released in theaters on February 8, 2019. Plot The Lego Movie 2 (The Second Part) is focused on the lego duplo aliens that Finn's sister creates, (hence the ''SYSTAR ''system meaning Sister + Solar System) and Bricksburg has been destroyed so they live in Apocalypseburg which is a dark and very barren place containing a broken Statue of Liberty. When Emmet builds a nice house for him and Lucy (formerly Wyldstyle) they attract the Systar duplo aliens and they get taken to Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet, Rex Dangervest *Will Arnett as Batman *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy *Charlie Day as Benny *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard *Alison Brie as Unikitty *Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi *Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem *Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Jadon Sand as Finn *Brooklynn Prince as Bianca *Jason Momoa as Aquaman *Chris McKay as Larry the Barista *Will Ferrell as President Business *Maya Rudolph as Mom *Jimmy O. Yang as Zebe *Ike Barinholtz as Lex Luthor *Noel Fielding as Balthazar *Bruce Willis as Himself *Gary Payton as Himself In the film, Vitruvius‘ Ghost and Bad Cop/Good Cop do not have any dialogue, though they can be heard making sounds. Trivia *he movie was delayed twice, previously being scheduled for May 26, 2017, and May 18, 2018. It did not come out in 2017 because The LEGO Batman Movie was released that year. *During the song, "Gotham City Guys", some of the actors who have played Batman are referenced. They were Christian Bale, Ben Affleck, Michael Keaton, Adam West, George Clooney, and Val Kilmer. *The Batman main theme from the original movies can also be heard before the second stanza. *The act of Finn destroying Bianca's reception cake could be a reference to Ralph destroying Fix-It Felix Jr.'s 30th Anniversary cake from Disney's Wreck-It Ralph. *In the scene where Emmet discusses going to the Systar System, Harley Quinn says it would be a 'suicide mission'. This, along with her Apocalypseburg design, are references to Suicide Squad. *Puppycorn can be seen during a part in "Not Evil". *When all of the LEGO creations are in The Bin of Sto-rauge, they sing a sad version of Everything Is Awesome (Everything's Not Awesome). *Rex is actually an amalgamation of Chris Pratt's various characters. He describes himself as a galaxy defender (Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy), archaeologist (in reference to rumors that he could portray Indiana Jones in a future movie), cowboy (Joshua Faraday from the 2016 remake of The Magnificent Seven), and raptor trainer (Owen Grady from Jurassic World). *Rex is an acronym for 'R'adical 'E'mett 'X'treme. *Rex Dangervest is a version of Emmet from the future. *This is the first LEGO movie in which an antagonist parish. *Bruce Willis appears twice, during the Palace of Infinite Reflections when he's in the spa, and later in an air duct sneaking through it as he does in Die Hard. He is first seen by Lucy during her attempt to escape from the Systar System, and later by Rex when they attempt to crash the wedding between Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi and Batman. *During the scene where Emmet approaches the Duplo characters, news headings can be seen saying "TACO TUESDAY A HOAX", "FREE TACOS A LIE", and "INSANE MAN APPROACHES MONSTERS". *Rex's ship is shaped like a bunched fist. *In the scene where Emmet buys coffee, the names of all the actors who have played James Bond are heard except Timothy Dalton. *During the rally from the storage box, there is a Casey Jr. cameo, modified into a spacecraft, minus the face. Songs *"Everything is Awesome" *"5:15:" *"Welcome to the Systar System" *"Not Evil" *"Catchy Song" *"Gotham City Guys" *"Everything's Not Awesome" *"Super Cool" *"Come Together Now" *"Hello Me & You" Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Films